


Talking Dirty

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Reader, First Time, Kuroo is an actual dork who reads erotica to try and learn how to please his partner in bed, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Your parents aren't home and it's high-time that you and Kuroo finally do it. He has some...ideas in my mind for your first time.





	Talking Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on September 9, 2016 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/150177977248/omgg-hi-good-luck-with-this-new-blog-heheh-sorry). Some edits have been made since then. (This was my first time actually writing smut and it shows. Yikes!!!)
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Omgg hi good luck with this new blog!! Heheh sorry i'm requesting NSFW so early in the game but i cant help myself. Can i have a scenario with kuroo and his girlfriend's first time? Like maybe they're having a sleepover or something and stuff happens. With him dirty talking her and playing with her first (fingering/clitoral stimulation) to prep her u know the drill!! Thank you!

It had been the perfect “Come over, babe. My parents aren’t home” situation.

Mom and Dad left for a romantic getaway that they’d been calling their second honeymoon. You weren’t exactly sure how long that meant they would be away—they had mentioned it, but the second they brought up the fact that they were going to be gone, you were typing away at your phone to make plans—but all you knew was that they certainly wouldn’t be home that night. You had waved them off sleepily as the taxi picked them up for their early morning flight only hours prior.

Enter your boyfriend. Up until only a few days ago, you hadn’t see Kuroo in months. Going to separate schools for college had taken its toll: there were times that you were sure a break up was inevitable with the distinct lack of physical contact, but every time you were reminded of him, you were sure to let him know that you he was on your mind. From every time you found a stupid cat video when you were supposed to be studying, or that one time you caught a couple sneaking a kiss in the library because they were sure that no one was looking, it wasn’t hard to pretend he was right there with you. Especially when he had his own special way of making sure you knew that he missed you.

Mostly in the form of puns. You two had occasional phone calls, but he was sure to send you a deliciously awful play on words every morning at seven sharp, and he really stuck to every morning.

“It’s because I want to make sure that the first thing you do when you get up is smile,” he said when you asked about it during one of your phone calls, and you sobbed like a baby after that one even though you were one-hundred percent sure he was giving himself a mental high-five for it.

That was when you had resolved to make sure that once you got home for summer break, the two of you were finally going to have your first time. In high school, you hadn’t gone beyond a few particularly heated make-outs. But you were a college girl now, and the era of you being just his flighty, chaste high school girlfriend was long gone. It was time to go big or go home.

Kuroo came over that first night to sleepover—or, as you had hinted at to him with a winking emoji, an “adult” sleepover—, and you settled on a movie. Except you didn’t get very far into the movie before you were straddling him on your bed, tongues furiously exploring each other’s mouths as if they had been searching unfamiliar territory while you grinded on him. A couple months away and it was like you had never made out with him before, like he was some new guy you had just met and came home with on a whim.

You had to admit it was a little exciting.

Clothes dropped to the floor gradually, until you were stripped down to just your panties and he his boxers. In one of the brief moments you had pulled away from his kiss, you leaned into his ear and whispered, “Talk dirty to me.”

You still weren’t sure exactly why you had said it, especially because you hadn’t exactly meant it. It was just a phrase you’d heard in songs and movies, and it felt like something you were supposed to say in that moment. Big mistake.

Or maybe not.

Kuroo’s signature sly grin was already on his face when he asked, “You want to be the good girl or the dirty slut?”

Eyebrows furrowed you looked to him, then just about everywhere else in your room. Was he actually going to dirty talk you?

“Uh, I’ve been the good girl most of my life so…dirty slut, I guess?”

It was at your almost indecisiveness that he switched your positions. Now he was on top of you.

“You asked for it,” he said before planting kisses from your jaw down to the exposed skin just above the elastic of your underwear. His fingers curled underneath the band and slid them down your legs, tossing them over his shoulder. He placed his hands on your thighs and you opened your legs for him.

“Look at you, spreading yourself out before I tell you to, you filthy whore.” You looked around your room again. Wasn’t that what you were supposed to do?

“Um…”

His shoulders dropped, and he rolled his eyes. “Come on, babe. Can you at least try? Dirty talk can’t be a one-way street.”

“Sorry.” You racked your brain for something to say. “Mmm, yeah, I’m a just a filthy little whore.” You even gave your head a few nods while you said it to tease. His satisfied smirk returned.

“Much better.” His gaze returned to your open legs. “Holy shit, you’re so wet already and I haven’t even touched you.” He trailed his fingers down your thighs agonizingly slow and you instinctively inched yourself closer to speed him along in the process.

“The dirty slut likes when I do that, huh? Trying to make me touch her sooner.”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

You hesitated again. “Uh… yes, sir? Ah!”

His fingers finally made contact with your folds, rubbing them with deliberate control. Your jaw trembled as you let out an “O-o-o-okay” and gripped the sheets. He kept up the unhurried pace, making you squirm for more friction.

“Tetsu, come on,” you pleaded in between desperate pants.

“I want you to beg for it, slut.”

“Please let me be your dirty slut!” you shouted.

He slid a finger inside of you and a moan escaped your lips. Your breathing became more and more ragged as he teased the walls of your aching cunt, playing with it for what only felt like a few moments before slowing down the rhythm that you craved.

“Does the dirty girl want another?” You nodded, unable to let out a word. “Then let me hear you want it.”

“Please finger fuck me like the filthy slut I am, sir!”

Another finger in and you let out another whimper. You moved your hips along with his rhythm, frantically trying to time it just right. Your walls were throbbing around his digits in compete desperation.

“Please, just one more,” you gasped.

“Why should I?”

He wasn’t called the provocation master for nothing.

“Because I’m a slut who needs her release.”

He let out a chuckle and obliged, his third finger gliding into you with ease thanks to your wetness. You moaned out a few yeses as he steadily built his tempo up. You gripped the sheets tighter, bucking your hips into his hand.

You didn’t even have to talk him into it, but the sight of seeing you convulse like that made him curious to see what else he could get away with. With the pad of his thumb, he stroked your clit and you writhed under his touch. Your eyes struggled to look forward as he increased his pace on that, your breathing pattern erratic with lust.

“Tetsu, I’m so close,” you whined. “I need you to—”

And then he stopped completely, three fingers pulling out of you ever so slightly, while his thumb halted stopped its up and down rubbing of your clit. Breathlessly, you looked to him, almost on the verge of tears.

“Please don’t tell me you’re into that. I don’t think I can take it.”

“Only if you don’t say it right.”

You threw your head back and let out a frustrated groan, pounding your fists into the mattress. “Oh my god, Tetsu. If you don’t fuck me right now I’m literally going to die.”

“Say it.”

You grumbled.

He cupped his free hand around his ear and leaned a little closer. “What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you.”

God, if he didn’t have three fingers in you knuckle deep you would have lunged at him and strangled him with your own hands.

“I need you to please fuck my brains out like the fucking filthy, dirty slut that I am, sir!”

He let out almost a sinister chuckle, and removed his fingers entirely. You could feel the scream ready to emit from the back of your throat.

“Are you kidding me?! I said exactly what you wanted!”

“Did you really think I could watch you while you looked so hot and not want a piece of it myself?”

You huffed, “You’re a total sadist.”

His fingers hitched under the waistband of his boxers and pulled them off, tossing them over his shoulder in the exact same manner he had with your panties. On any other occasion, seeing his erection for the first time would have made you blush, but you were still throbbing and just needed him to get a move on.

He leaned forward to capture your lips into another heated kiss, muffling your gasp as he slid inside of you. Setting a slow pace at first, you were able to match his movements. When you needed the extra friction, you wrapped your legs around his waist and arms behind his back, and begged him to gradually build up his speed.

“Babe, please. Faster.”

“You like that, huh? You dirty girl.”

Unable to keep up with his game, you hoped a few enthusiastic nods would suffice. Thankfully, Kuroo seemed to enjoy your submissive gesture and thrusted his hips with more rapidity, and even a little more gusto. His dick pounded against again and again into your sweet spot, filling your vision with stars. With each thrust, you gasped out his name and dug your nails harder into his back.

Heat fully flooded your core, and you teetered on the edge of complete ecstasy.

“Tetsu, I’m almost there.”

Your entire body shuddered at the moment of release, an elongated final shaky breath escaping your mouth as you came. The tension in your body relaxed but Kuroo continued to slide in and out, determined to catch up to you. After a moment of composing yourself, you returned to grinding your hips along with his.

“Babe, I’m gonna, ah—I’m almost,” he stuttered. If you hadn’t just been coming down from your own high you might have giggled at his sudden uncharacteristic inability to form his thoughts. He let out a groan and your insides warmed again when he finally came.

After a few heavy breaths, you closed your eyes and opened them slowly again, meeting his half-lidded gaze. His infamous grin was back on his face as he pushed the hair on your forehead out of the way, giving it a quick peck. He rolled over onto the bed, laying on his side and using his arm to support his head. His focused remained fixed on you while you stared up at the ceiling.

You sighed, turning to him. “My God, Tetsu, when did you get so filthy?”

“Promise not to judge me.”

“I mean, if you’ve been watching a lot of porn lately, I understand. Sometimes you just gotta do what you just gotta do when your girlfriend’s not around.” The last part of your explanation came out a tad sing-song.

He scratched his cheek, which you could have sworn was dusted in a faint blush of all things. What could he have been thinking of that made him redder than he had been when he was literally inside of you?

“Close, but not quite.”

“Okay…”

“So you know those books you sometimes catch middle-aged women and grannies reading?”

Your jaw dropped but you quickly clamped it together in an attempt to stifle your giggles. “Shut up. No.” But after saying that, you couldn’t control your laughter.

“Come on, (Y/N)!” he snapped.

Your laughter dying down, you pressed your lips to his in a slow heated kiss.

“I love you and your dirty mouth,” you teased after pulling away, noting that he still had on a scowl. “Even if you had to learn from those awful romance novels.”

His irritated features quickly subsided, and his usual sly smile returned. 

“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it.”


End file.
